Même les Nains ont commencé petit
by BobSherlock
Summary: Une passion pour les cuillères, du grand n'importe quoi, des elfes. Ça donne ça. - C'est nul comme présentation ! - La ferme, Glorfindel, je suis nul en résumé... - C'est quand même nul ! - Je sais, je sais... ; OOC ; le titre n'a rien à voir avec le reste, je l'aimais bien, c'est tout. :D
1. Chapter 1

_Euh... OOC, carrément. Pas de narration, juste un dialogue. Ecrit dans les alentours de 3h du matin. Un gros délire à prendre au second degré. Et...enjoy ? Ne perdez pas trop la tête, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, et en plus, c'est nul, mais ça vaut peut-être une petite review ?_

_Euh, il y a sûrement des fautes dans le "fond", du genre entre les noms, les dieux et les cuillères. Je ne suis qu'une débutante, paix à mon âme !_

_Disclaimer : tout est à Tolkien - louons sa parole_

Mh, je n'ai rien contre les nains, les blonds, les homosexuels, les cuillères et les elfes. J'étais juste fatigué et c'est plus simple d'écrire avec des stéréotypes *grand sourire*

* * *

**Lune, cuillère et elfes**

LA NUIT - IMLADRIS

- Nous avons une belle lune, ce soir.

- …

- Elle est pleine et d'argent et de lumière.

- …

- Quoiqu'un peu dorée, aussi.

- Ils sont idiots.

- Qui donc ?

- Vos fils.

- Eh bien ?

- Eh bien, il y a que vos fils sont idiots, _Peredhel_ !

- Non, ils ne le sont pas, _Aranen_.

- Si.

- Non. S'ils étaient idiots, où iraient-ils chercher toutes ces idées exaspérantes ?

- Vous marquez un point, Elrond.

- Merci, Thranduil.

- … Il n'empêche qu'ils sont quand même idiots.

- Non. Ils sont juste atteints d'une nécessité chronique à inventer toutes sortes d'idées et de jeux frôlant la démence.

- Ouais, ce sont des andouilles, quoi.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- S… Sommes réellement en train de faire cela ?

- C'est vous qui avez commencé, _Aranen_.

- Ne jetez pas la faute sur le dos des autres.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si mes fils sont idiots.

- Vous admettez !

- Je n'ai rien dis…

- C'est c'la…

- …

- …

- Hum… Moi je suis d'accord avec le Seigneur Thranduil…

- Taisez-vous, Lindir. Et allez raccorder votre harpe ailleurs.

- Votre intendant remonte dans mon estime, _Peredhel_.

- Tant mieux pour lui.

- Merci, Thranduil.

- Moi qui vous croyais idiot.

- Hum…

- Dites, Lindir, depuis quand êtes-vous d'accord avec Thranduil, d'abord ?

- Depuis que vos fils ont découpés ma harpe de Valinor pour m'en faire un instrument de poche, Seigneur Elrond.

- Ah…

- Ca partait d'une bonne attention.

- Rendormez-vous, Glorfindel.

- Mais, je n'ai pas sommeil, _Aranen_ ! Et puis je ne dormais pas, d'abord !

- C'est bien ce que je dis, Glorfindel, retournez compter les Balrogs, ça vaut mieux pour tous… Quel imbécile…

- Euh, Thranduil ?

- Oui, _Peredhel_ ?

- Rassurez-moi, vous êtes capable de faire preuve de compassion ou vous ne pouvez tout simplement _pas_ ressentir autre chose que du mépris pour tout ce qui n'est pas _vous_ ? Non, je dis ça comme ça, hein, parce que je commence à avoir des doutes….

- Excusez-moi d'être une personne géniale…

- Et modeste, avec ça…

- Vous n'étiez pas censé dormir, vous ?

- Non mais là par contre, j'adhère !

- Taisez-vous, Elrond…

- Taisez-vous vous-même !

- Mais c'est qu'il m'énerve, le composite !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le platiné ?!

- Il a qu'il va vous faire bouffer votre robe !

- Mais ! C'est même pas une robe ! Et puis ça vous va bien de dire ça, avec votre couleur de cheveux qui fait même pas réel !

- Mais il a un problème avec les blonds, lui ?!

- …

- Ahem, Glorfindel ? Que comptez-vous faire avec cette cuillère ?

- Vous menacer, _Peredhel_… Mais je dois avouer que cela ne fonctionnera pas.

- Non, en effet. Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris le couteau ?

- Il est trop loin.

- Il vous suffit de tendre le bras. Vous exagérez !

- …

- Bon, Lindir, passez-lui le couteau, voulez-vous ? Il me fait pitié avec sa cuillère…

- Merci, Lindir. Pouvons-nous reprendre, _Peredhel_ ?

- La parole était à vous.

- Mais il a un problème avec les blonds, lui ?!

- …

- …

- …

- … Zut, du coup, ça ne va plus !

- Visiblement, non.

- AH AH AH AH !

- Pourquoi riez-vous, Lindir ?

- La pointe du couteau est cassée !

- Et ?...

- Eh bien, ça fait ridicu… Bon, laissez tomber…

- Oui, il vaut mieux.

- Euh, dites, ça vous dérangerait de revenir à ma splendide personne ? Je me sens délaissé, là…

- Ce que vous pouvez être nombriliste, Thranduil !

- Fichez-moi la paix, _Peredhel_ !

- Et puis d'abord, les blonds sont supers forts… Regardez Celeborn !

- Cela doit faire au moins sept siècles que Celeborn n'a pas bougé son royal postérieur de Caras Galadhon. Alors taisez-vous, Glorfindel !

- Euh, _Aranen_ ? Vous aussi, vous êtes blond…

- Et alors ?

- Vous devriez plutôt être du côté de Glorfindel.

- Je ne défends que moi-même ! Les autres sont tous stupides, sans exception.

- Et puis, de toute manière, Celeborn n'est même pas blond !

- Vous ne voudriez pas la fermer, Elrond ?

- Je vous pose la même question, _Aranen_.

- Ca va, merci, je suis bien comme ça.

- …

- Lindir ?

- Seigneur Elrond ?

- Passez-moi la cuillère de Glorfindel, s'il-vous-plait.

- Euh… Pourquoi faire, Seigneur ?

- Prouver à Thranduil que je peux être aussi inventif que mes fils…

- Ne m'approchez pas avec cette cuillère, espèce de sale sang-mêlé ! ARGH ! Il me fait peur !

- Et ça se dit grand guerrier ? Laissez-moi rire !

- Et puis, d'abord, Galadriel, elle est blonde, _elle_ ! Et elle est puissante !

- S'il-vous-plait, Glorfindel, faites nous plaisir. Allez voir s'il ne reste pas un ou deux Balrogs à Khazad-Dûm, ou alors, fermez-la ! Et posez cette cuillère, _Peredhel_ !

- Grrmmmbldlbd !

- Je suis d'accord avec Glorfindel, pour cette fois.

- Qu'a-t-il dit, Elrond ?

- Aucune idée.

- Je crois que c'était quelque chose comme « Grmmbleble ».

- Merci pour votre sagesse, Lindir…

- LafermeThranduil…

- _Pardon_ ?!

- Non, je disais juste : Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aime l'huile !

- Mouais…

- Vous ne me croyez pas, _Aranen_ ?

- Si peu…

- Pff…

- …

- …

- …

- Dites, vous avez vu, la lune, elle était là-bas, tout à l'heure, et puis, maintenant, elle est là !

- Hem, Glorfindel ? Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

- On ne peut mieux, pourquoi ?

- Non, non, juste comme ça…

- Vous êtes étrange, parfois, _Peredhel_.

- Pas seulement _parfois_…

- C'est la preuve que la Terre tourne, mes amis !

- D'une, je ne suis pas votre ami, Lindir…

- De deux, vous offensez les Valar. Tout le monde sait pertinemment que c'est Tilion qui conduit le vaisseau d'Isil autour d'Arda.

- C'est exact, _Peredhel_. De trois, accompagnez donc Glorfindel à Khazad-Dûm, je suis sûr qu'il aura besoin de votre sagesse.

- Pardonnez-moi, Thranduil, mais ma place est aux côtés du Seigneur Elrond !

- Non, mais, si, allez y, Lindir ! Prenez quelques vacances, hein, et reposez-vous, je crois que vous en avez besoin…

- … J'ai la désagréable impression qu'on souhaite se débarrasser de nous, Glorfindel…

- Hein ? Quoi ? Et puis, de toute manière, même qu'y'a plein de blond qui sont géniaux !

- ***SBAAAF***

- _Peredhel_ !

- Seigneur Elrond !

- Gné ? Qu'es'y'passe ? Il a dit une méchanceté sur les blonds que je n'ai pas entendus ? Je dois reprendre ma cuillère ?

- Vous allez bien, _Peredhel_ ?!

- Oui, oui, _Aranen_, ça va… Mais j'ai peut-être frappé un peu fort…

- Je confirme ! Vous avez la trace de votre main sur votre front !

- Mais c'est qu'il m'exaspère à un point…

- Je comprends, je comprends… Il pourrait presque être aussi stupide que vos fils !

- !

- Glorfindel, aidez moi à la retenir ! Mais par tout les Valar, Seigneur Elrond, calmez-vous !

- Posez cette cuillère, _Peredhel_ ! POSEZ CETTE CUILLERE !

- MAIS JE VAIS LA LUI FAIRE MANGER, LA CUILLERE, MOI !

- Asseyez-vous, Seigneur Elrond ! Pensez qu'il ne vaut mieux pas vous énerver, au risque de créer une guerre entre Mirkwood et Imladris !

- … Oui, vous avez raison, Lindir…

- Pfiou ! Mon beau visage l'a échappé belle… C'est qu'il m'aurait défiguré, avec sa cuillère, l'hybride ! … Non, non, je n'ai rien dis ! Posez cette cuillère, Elrond !

- Grgrrgrggrrr !

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Dites, Lindir, _Aranen_, _Peredhel_ ?

- Qu'y-a-t'il, Glorfindel ?

- Oui ?

- Viiiiiii ?

- Vous croyez que parce que la lune est pleine, il y a des loups-garou ?

- …

* * *

_Vous connaissez le pire ? Il y a une suite... Si, si, elle attend juste de voir si ça plait pour être postée !_


	2. Chapter 2

Qu'est-ce-qui est plus barré et plus court que le chapitre 1 ? ... Le chapitre 2 pardi !

Non, honnêtement, il est plus court mais j'y ai passé plus de temps, dans un sens. Vous verrez pourquoi en lisant. Euh, il y aura une suite si vous priez assez fort pour qu'une idée encore plus tarée me vienne en tête - sous-entendu, si vous, vous en avez, des idées, proposez-les moi, ça pourrait être sympa !

Des remerciements, tout de même, à **Bergere**, **Callypso713** , **Win Lockwood**, **Speedi**,** Lilya97**, **Ella** (_alors, pour Olo-et-Nat, maintenant oui, et en effet ça y ressemble - shame on me mais aucun plagiat alors on va dire que c'est cool - et j'ai carrément adoré !_) et **LegolasKili** ! Vos review m'ont fait chaud au coeur !

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Berceuses**

- Eh.

- …

- Eh !

- …

- EH !

- …

- Eh, psssst, Estel !

- Hiiiiiiiin ?

- Eh, Estel !

- Quooooi Legolas ?

- Tu dors ?

- Je dorm_ais_ mais maintenant que tu m'as réveillé, je dors plus.

- Ahhh.

- …

- …

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Legolas ?

- Bah savoir si tu dormais !

- Tu parles sérieusement ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Mais tu es idiot, ma parole !

- Même pas vrai ! P'is je vais le dire à _adaaaaaaa_ !

- Bon, d'accord, t'es pas idiot, mais maintenant, je vais trimer pour me rendormir, moi !

- Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse pour t'aider à dormir ?

- Ouais, c'est ça, pff…

- Je suis sérieux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment _vraiment_ ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment vrai ?

- Oui…

- Vrai de vrai ?

- Oui… Bon, t'as fini ?

- Roh, ça va. Va s'y, fais-nous écouter ta jolie voix.

- Bon… Euh, hum, hum ! « Il était un tout petit elfe'euuuuh, il était un tout petit elfe'euuuuh, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais gazouillé, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais gazouillé, ohe, oheeee ! » (*)

- Pff, c'est trop nul, aha !

- Même pas vrai ! T'as même pas de goût, toi !

- Ben les chansons des Dúnedain elles sont tellement mieux !

- Bah vas-y si c'est tellement bien !

- Eh, c'est moi qui suis censé dormir, pas toi !

- Mais je veux pas dormir, moi !

- Bon, mais c'est parce que c'est toi, hein ! « Un Dúnedain, s'en allant à la guerre'euh, disait au revoir aux hommes de Númenor ! Trainant sa cape, sa lance dans la poussière'euh, il s'en allait combattre les gobelins ! Ah ! Les Dúdúdú, les Dúdúdú, les Dúnedain, sur les bords de Númenor ils sont partis n'en parlons plus ! Ah ! Les Dúdú… » (*)

- Ouais, ben c'est pas mieux, hein !

- Mais, tu m'as coupé !

- Parce que c'est nul.

- Non, c'est pas nul.

- Si, c'est nul.

- Non, c'est pas nul.

- Si, c'est nul.

- Bon, bah chante-moi un autre truc, alors.

- Euh… Ah, j'ai trouvé ! C'est celle que me chantait le plus souvent _ada_ ! « Ahhhhh, comme les naaaains sont petits ! … » (*)

- AH AH AH AH !

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- AH AH AH AH !

- Eh, Estel, tais-toi ou on va se faire gronder !

- Pardon !...

- Euh, Estel ? Pourquoi tu manges ton oreiller ?

- Humpf ! Je le mange pas, abruti, j'essaye de rire pas fort !

- Pff, jesuispasunabrutip'isjevaisledireà_ada_moi !

- J'ai rien compris mais c'est pas grave. En même temps, ça me surprend pas que ton père te chante souvent celle là.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est bien connu qu'il à une passion chronique pour les nains.

- Mais non, il les aime pas…

- C'était ironique, tronche d'orque.

- Maaais !

- Ehe…

- Tu connais des berceuses de nain, toi ?

- J'ai une tête à connaître des berceuses de nain ?

- Ben je sais pas… Moi j'en connais.

- Dis ! Dis ! Dis !

- « J'ai un joli petit lot de gros joyaux, dibidibidi qui se suivent comme des numéros ! Des blanc, des bleus, et ça me rend tou-tout joyeux ! » (*)

- N'importe quoi !

- Ouais… Pff…

- … Eh, t'imagine, une berceuse pour orque ?

- Parce qu'ils dorment, eux ?

- Non, mais, je sais pas, mais imagine !

- Ben non, je vois pas…

- Ce que tu peux être bête ! Invente !

- Ah ! Euh…

- « Un, deux, trois, j'lui découpe le foie !... »

- « … Quatre, cinq, six, pour en faire des saucisses !... »

- « … Sept, huit, neuf, son mari s'ra veuf !... »

- « … Dix, onze, douze, sa tête dans la bouse ! »

- « Quinze, seize, dix-sept, si vous ne cessez pas de chanter je vous casse la tête ! » (*)

- Ca rime pas, _ada_ !

- On s'en bat la nouille ! Maintenant vous vous taisez et vous _dormez_ !

- Oui, _Aranen_…

- …

- …

- Eh, Estel ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu me prête ta cuillère pour dormir ?

- D'abord, toi tu dors même pas, et après, c'est MA cuillère !

- Mais _ada_ veut pas que j'en ai une !

- J'en ai rien à battre !

- Maaaaaaaais !

- FERMEZ-LA LES NAINS !

- « Ahhhhhh, comme les nains sont petits… »

- Chut, Legolas !

- Ehe…

- …

- …

- …

- Eh, Estel ?

- Quoi ENCORE ?

- Tu dors ?

* * *

(*) Il était un petit navire

(*) Ah les crocodiles !

(*)_ Ah comme le monde est petit!_ Small World

(*) J'ai un joli petit lot de noix de coco ; y'a-t-il un nom à cette chanson ? No idea! Référence au Roi Lion, à Zazu ! ;)

(*) Ais-je besoin de préciser ?


End file.
